1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interactive computerized systems and methods for obtaining and processing information. More particularly, the invention pertains to an interactive system and method for receiving information regarding a customer, equipment such as an automobile, a tractor and/or trailer, a fork lift, cherry picker or front loader, and symptomatic problems that prompt the need for service or repair of the equipment, and the processing of the symptomatic information to generate equipment work and parts orders for the customer, for parts suppliers, and for service personnel. The invention further pertains to the transmission of work completion data to accounting and/or quality control subsystems. While the invention is usable for servicing a variety of equipment, it will be primarily described here in terms of automobiles because the description of this example addresses most, if not all, of the problems relative to a large repair shop for such equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dropping off equipment at a dealership or service site for service can be a time consuming and frustrating activity. Even through such organizations may open as early as 7 a.m. and stay open until 6 p.m. or so in order to accept equipment for service, these hours are not always long enough to accommodate all customers. Consequently, some customers find it necessary to drop off their equipment off during hours that the service centers are closed. With automobiles, for example, the driver usually leaves the automobile keys in an envelope upon which the driver writes observed problems, and requests service of these problems. The envelope is usually then put into a cubicle, which locks on closure. In such instances, the symptom situation is not always communicated effectively. Even when the repair shop is open, the customer may need to wait some time in order to provide the necessary information to a service manager or other representative, thus creating further delays. The above process is improved by using the modern computer technology of this invention.
The present invention provides an interactive, user friendly, symptomatic recording system for the driver or other equipment operator, i.e. the customer. The customer can answer basic menu-driven queries and/or prompts, and the system prepares and transmits to the repair center a preliminary symptomatic report including the symptom or symptoms that prompted the need for repair or service, including the frequency of occurrence of the problem symptoms. For example, problems could be hard starting in the cold, which problem has never happened before. The system of the invention is particularly useful for use outside of the normal operating hours of the repair facility.
Representative of the art is;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,582, issued to Gray, teaches interactive diagnostic systems and methods for automotive vehicles of the type having networks of sensors and actuators for sensing and actuating various functions in the vehicle and onboard computers for monitoring sensors and controlling the actuators. An external computer is used to control selected actuators independent of the onboard computer and for simulating operation of selected sensors. At the same time, the electronic data entering and existing the onboard computer is monitored and analyzed by the external computer for trouble shooting purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,107, issued to Gormley of Ford Motor Co., teaches methods and apparatus for controlling operating subsystems of motor vehicles. Diagnostic maintenance services for the vehicles are provided by monitoring various operating subsystems connected to a vehicle controller and recording diagnostic data. Such data can be periodically communicated to a service center which determines the service(s) needed and communicates their conclusions back to the vehicle controller where it is displayed to the vehicle operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,268, issued to Hughes et al. of Exxon, teaches an automatic vehicle recognition and customer automobile diagnostic system. Each vehicle includes a transponder that transmits a Radio Frequence (RF) code so that vehicle diagnostic measurements made upon entry to the service facility can be associated with the specific vehicle and displayed to the customer in their service area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,044, issued to Stewart et al., teaches a system for automatically identifying vehicles assimilating data from the identified vehicle, correlating the data with predetermined data and providing a statement of account for a transaction involving the vehicle. A service record for the vehicle is prepared by the system for use in connection with such transactions. Data for the service record is provided primarily by onboard sensors, but may be augmented by data submitted via an onboard keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,127, issued to Neely et al., teaches a vehicle diagnostic system comprising a portable communications control station and a remote data processing station. A portable communications controller is connected to a vehicle data terminal to obtain data from the vehicle's onboard computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,847 and 5,065,023 both issued to Abe et al., teach motor vehicle diagnosis systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,840, issued to Gurne et al. of Chrysler Corporation, teaches a hand-held automotive diagnostic service tool which can operate with a matter station to monitor, display, and process vehicle data and diagnose fault conditions. Service manual pages can be displayed and parts ordered on-line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,093 teaches an automated troubleshooting mechanism incorporated into portable test and communications equipment for telephone lines. Work order manager software is employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,441 teaches a hand-held pocket terminal having a display screen and bar code reader for use in conjunction with patient medical care.
Various aspects of interactive CRT touch panel displays are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,186 (to Kelly et al.), 5,404,443 (to Hirata), 5,488,575 (to Danielson et al.), 5,499,707 (to Steuryl) 1 5,537,315 (to Mitcham) and 5,539,429 (to Yano et al.). Such touch panels have been found useful in facilitating communications in a variety of customer service contexts.
The Super Advisor System marketed by Automatic Data Processing, Inc., of Hoffman Estates, Ill., USA, allows Service advisors to use a hand-held, wireless pen pad computer system to select or decline maintenance items displayed on the computer's screen and to describe vehicular problems via a series of checklists and multiple choice questions. The system also provides customer appointment management, etc., using Microsoft Windows.